


A Door Apart

by organizedme_ss



Category: TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedme_ss/pseuds/organizedme_ss
Summary: “It just dawned to me that there is a slim chance that I will meet you anytime soon.”





	A Door Apart

**Author's Note:**

> asianfanfics: @_organizedmess
> 
> A SanaxEunha work because this pairing deserves love as well. As far as I know, there is little to no work for them and I think they are adorable. Perhaps I simply got sad because a lot of time whenever Eunha is present in a Twice fic/au it always ends up with Eunha cheating/breaking Sana's heart then the author will pair Sana with another member. SO I NEED A DOSE OF whatever this ship name is BECAUSE THEY DESERVE THE LOVE AS WELL!! 
> 
> My first work that is not 2yeon. Nevertheless, I do hope that you will give it enough love! I shall open this for everyone so please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, it will be much appreciated! Comments and such are the little things that inspire and motivate writers so if you have come across works that have touched you, please let the writer know! They will surely appreciate it and it will guarantee a smile on their face! 

“Hey, love.” Eunha said, cooed to be more precise, giving a gentle smile afterwards.

“Hello, love.” Replied Sowon, Yuju, and Yerin, which resulted to a laughter erupting from Eunha’s phone.

“I’m here, girls.” The voice from Eunha’s phone stated, which then caused Eunha’s gentle smile to turn into a pout as she moved her phone to show the trio from earlier what is on her screen.

Sowon, Yuju, and Yerin laughed in response after seeing who it was on Eunha’s facetime, “Hello, Sana, I have already streamed Fancy!” Boasted Yerin, even positioning her hand to make her hand into an I love you which is the highlight gesture of the comeback.

“And even though we don’t stream it, which by the way you don’t have to worry because we actually did, Eunha repeating the music video on her laptop, the digital copy of the album on her phone, and the dozens of physical copies she bought are more than enough to retain Twice as number one for the rest of the year.” Sowon teased while patting the top of the head of Eunha, making the pout on her lips earlier now turn into a frown.

Yuju laughed once more, “I just saw the announcement on the world tour as well! In behalf of GFriend, we wish you all the best!” she added and finally Eunha started swatting them away.

“Okay okay that’s enough she called ME for godsake off you go stop disturbing us.” The shortest of the group said as she started making her way from the living room of the dormitory to her room.

“WE DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SAY BYE!” Yerin exclaimed, watching the other lady open the door to her room.

“SANA SAYS THANK YOU AND GOODBYE.” She replied, closing the door afterwards. The lady sighed, which caused the one on her phone laugh at her.

Eunha showed a pout, leveling the phone to her face, “Why are you laughing?” she said in a sulking tone.

“You are very adorable.” Sana said, enjoying the presence of the female even though they are only interacting in facetime.

The lady knows that Sana is very much enjoying what is happening, which annoys her mildly but nevertheless she still finds the other lady precious. Eunha plopped down on her bed, lying on her belly and propping herself to have a pillow on her arms and her blanket barely covering her; just enough for Eunha to feel its presence.

“You’re enjoying this too much.” She replied to Sana, still sulking about the events earlier.

Sana lightly laughed, “Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely adore you and you know that. And I miss you dearly.” She told her, a gentle smile settling on her lips, a gesture that made the moping Eunha melt.

“I miss you too, love, congratulations on the successful comeback.” Eunha replied, taking the opportunity to congratulate her even though she already has said her congratulations for over a thousand times.

The lady on the phone smiled, “It has been rather busy lately but that is because the comeback is successful, it was a change from the previous comebacks after all, the girls couldn’t help but be nervous about it. I’m just glad it all worked out.”

“I am glad as well! It was a tough competition after all, with BTS and Blackpink coming back at the same dates as you.” Eunha said, “And now you girls got a world tour! That’s amazing!” she even added.

Sana smiled at her enthusiasm, “Even I couldn’t believe it, to be honest.” She replied, “How about you? I hope the preparation for the June comeback isn’t taking too much toll on your health?”

This made Eunha pause for a moment and think of her situation, she smiled to the lady, “To be honest, I think I should be tired and all but then I really do not feel that exhausted because all I can think of is giving my best in this comeback and supporting yours.”

“Obviously you have supported me a lot, with what Sowon said earlier, maybe we will be able to retain first spot.” Sana teased Eunha which made the girl blush, “I did tell you that you don’t have to buy copies, right? I can just provide you with them.”

Eunha shook her head, “You know I want to support you as much as I can, this is nothing, really.” She told Sana, “Just do your best in performing, yes? And do not exhaust yourself too much, you worry me by overworking.”

A gentle smile grazed Sana’s lips, “As long as you promise me not to overwork as well.” She reminded Eunha, “You still need to grow taller.” Sana teased which made Eunha pout.

“Hey! It’s not like you’re that taller than me.” She replied, the successful teasing making Sana happy. Nevertheless, the pout on her lips grew into a smile before turning into a light frown that she tried to hide from Sana.

“I have never seen a person capable of changing emotions that fast, is there a problem?” Sana asked Eunha, she knows fully well that the frown that grazed on Eunha’s lips that she tried to hide is a genuine hint of sadness.

“It just dawned to me that there is a slim chance that I will meet you anytime soon.” The lady started explaining, then the sadness in her voice starts to become evident, “Because you’ll be on your world tour, then I’ll be having my comeback, then by the time that you’re home here in Korea will be the start of our Asian tour.” She continued, not masking the worry anymore, “Forget meeting, I’m more worried that we won’t even be in touch anymore.”

Sana couldn’t help but show a smile, it’s small but Eunha knows it is more than sincere, “We’ve been together for what, almost two years now, yes?” she told the female, starting her reassurance, “Heck you don’t even believe that we will finish 2017 together and look, it’s now 2019.” Sana added, accompanying her statement with a light chuckle.

“Yeah and you have been introducing me as your girlfriend,” Eunha replied with a chuckle, “I just can’t imagine the headache you are giving to Jihyo.” Just then, the video of Sana was suddenly cut off but their call was still ongoing.

“Oh please at this rate no one even believes whatever I say, it’s like they think all of the girls that I lay eyes on are my girlfriends.” Sana started, chuckling, “Little did they know I only have a specific girlfriend, for the rest of my life even.” She finished.

The turmoil that was building inside of Eunha, “Hey, your video got cut off.” She told Sana as she placed her phone against her ear in order to hear the female better.

“Really? Must be the network, I’ll switch to my data connection then.” She heard Sana, “Anyway.” Sana continued.

“What I’m trying to say is that, I know how supportive and understanding you are as a person, Eunha. And I know that despite the many jokes of my infidelity or being a snake, that not once did you doubt my loyalty to you.

You know how I try to constantly show you off in public and talk about you, be it during ISAC season, during V-Lives, heck I even formally introduced you as my girlfriend in one but like what I said, I don’t think people take me seriously anymore.

Not once did you think I’m cheating or what, that is something I am very thankful for. You don’t know how thankful I am for that and how I find you adorable right now because what you worry about is losing contact with me.

You are one of a kind, Eunha, I love everything about you and I know you know that already because of the countless times I made sure to remind you just how much you mean to me. In a world full of maybes and uncertainties, in this society full of judgements and things that can shatter us in a heartbeat, I know for sure that the both of us will work on what we have. You have always been there for me and I am lucky, beyond blessed and ecstatic that I got you.” Sana continued, Eunha simply listened, her heart actively thumping against her chest as she continued listening to Sana.

Sana has never failed to remind her how beautiful she is, even in moments that even Eunha herself couldn’t trust her own.

Even when the world seems to be so against Eunha being happy, the lady has never tire of telling her she’s worth all the good things in the world, Sana has always been by her side and never fails to comfort her even in times when Eunha knows Sana is the one who is more tired and in need of affection.

Knocks came on her door and Eunha ignored it, “So you do not have to worry.”

Another series of knocks, “And even when you think that you aren’t enough for me, that you don’t deserve me, if only you can see yourself through my eyes then you’ll understand why I love you deeply. You’ll always have me, I vowed to you that after all, be it miles apart”

“OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR EUNHA.” Eunha heard Sowon shout from the door which made the shorter girl shoot up from her bed, grumpily going to open her door prepared to shout at the leader with a frown on her face, angry at how rude Sowon is at interrupting her conversation when she can just calmly called her out.

“... Or a door in between.”

The frown on Eunha’s face immediately faded and was replaced by a mix of surprise, confusion, overwhelming joy, that she couldn’t process the information correctly anymore as tears clouded her vision.

“YAAAAAAAAAH!” She exclaimed while Sana burst into laughter, Eunha immediately leapt into Sana’s arms and embraced the female as tight as she can, sobbing on the shoulder of the taller female.

Behind them, the rest of the members of GFriend sported a warm smile on their lips, watching how their member is currently a crying mess inside the arms of her girlfriend. Sana looked at the members, turning her head and showing a smile towards them, a gesture of thanks and apology to Sowon because she knows the leader has to sacrifice herself because of invoking the wrath of her lover.

Sana gently rubbed the back of Eunha in hopes of comforting her, eventually giving loving pats on the top of her head to calm her down. She placed a firm kiss on Eunha’s forehead which caused the shorter girl to look at her, a pout on her lips, which cause the twice member to smile.

“We don’t really want to be too lovey-dovey here, do we?” Sana told her lover, the smile still on her lips, “Literally five pairs of eyes are watching. And I know for sure they’re gonna tease you after this.”

This caused Eunha to shift her gaze on her members, particularly gazing at her leader who made a peace sign to her member, she returned her eyes on Sana who is busy wiping the trail of tears on her cheeks.

Soon, she had to let go of her tight embrace around her lover, “Have you already eaten dinner?” Sana asked the GFriend member, to which she got a shaking of head as a reply. Eunha didn’t even notice that it’s getting late, “And I just told you to take care of yourself yet here you are.” She playfully scolded Eunha.

The Twice member turned around to face Sowon, “I’m taking her out for dinner, we’ll be safe, I’ll be alert, she will be as well, I’ll protect her, no scandals, no dispatch rumors and truthfully even if I tell people the truth something I already did countless of times no one really believes in me, I’ll get her home before midnight, I’ll constantly text our location if we were to change locations or within 30 minutes of being static in one place, and we’ll just eat dinner because she’s starving.” Sana told the leader almost in a single breath as if she already knows what Sowon is going to ask from her.

This earned a smile from Sowon, followed by a light laughter, “Well, as long as you know that.” She said, the smile still on her face which Sana replied with a smile of her own.

Eunha then playfully glared at her leader, she was still pissed off at the act Sowon pulled off earlier but then it was immediately followed with a smile before mouthing ‘thank you’, entering her room once more as she left Sana outside to wait for her as she started dressing up.

Sana then looked at the members, seeing all of them sport with a cheeky smile on her lips, the twice member lightly laughed, “I really owe you girls a lot, especially you Sowon, sorry for asking you to invoke the wrath of the midget.”

The members laughed, they have treated Sana as their own anyways, “Just take care of our Eunha we’ll have no problems.” Yerin said which caused Sana to reply to her with two thumbs up.

“She’s my galaxy, after all.” Sana said, a warm smile on her lips and not long has passed before she and Eunha has gone out to eat dinner.


End file.
